A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes
by MudSkipper001
Summary: Wendy Bauer started having strange dreams a few weeks ago about two strange men she believes she created in her head. But she had never been apart of them. In her latest dream, she's there, involved in the lives of Sam and Dean. What does this spell out for her future? Rated T for language.


_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

* * *

"Dean! Sam! Please!" she shouted. "Sam, Dean! Help, please!" Her screams sounded through the halls of the old school. Her tennis shoes hit the concrete floors with hard thuds. "Help!" She heard the laughs of the... thing chasing her. But she knew she'd be okay. How she knew it, she didn't know. "Come on! Is anybody there?"

"Just hold it off for a few more minutes!" Dean's voice echoed.

"A few minutes? A few seconds, I could do, but a few minutes? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Just a few minutes!" Sam repeated.

"What are you guys even doing? Baking a cake?"

The laughs came back, and they sounded closer this time. "Guys!"

"Hold on!"

"To what, the wall?"

"Stop talking, you're giving it your location!"

She saw the logic in this and shut up. She kept running, but it was becoming hard. Her legs were beginning to feel as if they were on fire. She looked down.

"Oh, crap!"

Her legs almost were on fire. The flamethrower the thing was holding was aimed at her feet and the flames danced a few inches away. She could see her skin turning red.

Well, if it was anything good, it was motivation to run faster.

She could see the thing behind her. And it was fricking fugly. The whole sha-bang. It had makeup on like a clown. Which was freaky enough, but the blood falling from his lips didn't help. His clothes were falling off and she could see a few of his bones. Ugh. Gross. Zombie-clown.

She wasn't looking where she was going and tripped over a fallen piece of wood. She face-planted. Very, uh, let's say gracefully (read: she looked stupid). She hit her head on the concrete. Hard. She was sure that was going to cause a headache and leave a bruise for a very long time.

Aw, crap. She was dead. The whole "I'm gonna live!" thing vanished from her mind. She was going to die. She was going to die.

"Help!" she called. No answer. The thing was bearing down on her. She scooted backward, but there was no way she was getting away. Not this time. "Help!" she tried again. Nothing. She was going to die.

The thing bore down on her, the flamethrower aimed at her head.

* * *

She bolted up in her bed. She was breathing heavily, and her hair stuck to her face. Even though she was wearing spaghetti strap tank top, her body was coated in a cold sweat. She wiped her face and tried to steady her breathing, covering her mouth. Her head was throbbing.

A knock sounded through the door.

"Wendy?" He mother's head poked through the crack in the door. "You up yet?"

"Yeah," Wendy muttered. "Yeah, I'm up."

"You okay, sweetheart?" Mrs. Bauer's eyebrows scrunched up in worry.

"I'll be fine. I've got a really bad headache, is all." Her breathing was still out of control and she attempted to calm down. But she seemed unable of calming down.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

Wendy nodded, her eyes glued to the wall. Mrs. Bauer sat on the edge of her bed, tucking her leg up underneath herself. Her hands folded on top of Wendy's.

"Why don't you tell me what happened? Maybe talking will make you feel better?"

Wendy nodded again, but no words came out of her mouth.

"Sweetheart?"

"Yeah. Um, Sam and Dean, they were there again."

"Okay."

"They were doing their usual fighting monsters thing."

"Okay. Okay." Mrs. Bauer wasn't sure what was so different about this dream from all of the others.

"But…"

"But what, sweetheart?"

"But this time, I was there. I was part of their life. What does that mean, Mom?"

Wendy's eyes were full of fear as she searched her mother's face for some form of condolence.

"I… I'm not sure, sweetheart. We'll get you some help, okay? Talk to a professional," Mrs. Bauer reassured her teenage daughter.

"No," Wendy said immediately. "I don't want to tell anyone else, Mom. Please, don't make me tell anyone else."

"Okay. Okay. I'll get you some Ibuprofen. It'll help you feel better, okay?"

Wendy nodded again.

"Do you want to stay home from school, sweetheart?" asked Mrs. Bauer from the hall.

"No. No, I'll go."

"Alright." Mrs. Bauer handed Wendy the pills and she swallowed them dry. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Wendy gave her mother a weak smile. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay," Mrs. Bauer said quietly. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

Mrs. Bauer slowly exited the bedroom. Wendy's smile disappeared. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
